Dangereuse Séduction
by Piwi-chan
Summary: Bill avait longtemps réfléchi à cette stratégie parfaite qui lui permettrait de susciter l'intérêt de celui qui hantait ses nuits depuis des semaines à présent... il ne restait plus qu'à la mettre en pratique ! SS/BW


**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ainsi que l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling.

**Nombre de mots :** 620

**Prompt :** réponse au défi lancé par zazaone, _Faire la cuisine en tablier... uniquement en tablier!_

_

* * *

_

_**Dangereuse Séduction**_

_**- - - ****  
**_

Bill avait longtemps réfléchi à cette stratégie parfaite qui lui permettrait de susciter l'intérêt de celui qui hantait ses nuits depuis des semaines à présent.

Il avait d'abord songé à utiliser l'attirance intellectuelle comme atout majeur... après tout, il avait un don pour les sortilèges, Flitwick le lui avait toujours dit. Et il ne se débrouillait pas trop mal en métamorphose, même s'il avait parfois l'impression que McGonagall n'était pas tout à fait impartiale quand il s'agissait des élèves de sa Maison. Mais si la discussion venait à dévier sur _son_ sujet de prédilection, il était pour ainsi dire fichu.

Ensuite, il s'était tourné vers une autre de ses grandes qualités ; l'humour. L'humour était un don quasi légendaire chez les Weasley, c'était un fait indéniable. C'était assez facile pour lui, par exemple, de détendre l'atmosphère pesante qui régnait parfois dans la salle commune des préfets --la plupart étant plus coincés les uns que les autres-- à l'aide de deux ou trois traits d'humour bien placés. C'était un domaine qu'il maitrisait, et ne dit-on pas toujours, femme qui rit, femme... à un détail prêt, la personne de ses rêves n'était pas vraiment un individu représentatif de la gente féminine. Et puis, il n'avait pas l'air non plus d'être bon public...

Et c'est ainsi que cette idée fut rejetée à son tour, elle comprenait trop de paramètres imprévisibles à son goût.

Il pourrait tout aussi bien avoir recours à ses charmes physiques, en y réfléchissant ; avoir un frère passionné de Quidditch l'obligeait à avoir une forme olympique pour pouvoir être un adversaire digne d'intérêt pour son cadet. Et puis, il avait un certain charme, d'après certaines conversations qu'il avait eu le loisir de surprendre. Et son petit air désinvolte plaisait à plus d'une personne, il en était persuadé.

Ce plan avait de forte chance de fonctionner.

Quoique, l'appâter à l'aide d'un bon petit plat n'était pas non plus à négliger. Et s'il avait hérité du don de sa mère, il allait le faire craquer, c'était évident. A part les plats mitonnés par les elfes de Poudlard, il ne devait pas avoir souvent l'occasion de savourer des mets raffinés.

C'est ainsi que Severus Snape reçut un hibou le lendemain matin de la part de Bill Weasley qui requérait immédiatement son aide afin d'expertiser des potions qu'il avait déniché en compagnie de son père dernièrement dans le grenier. Lui qui pensait que Molly et Arthur, ainsi que leur marmaille de rouquins, étaient partis rendre visite à une vieille tante de Molly dans les Cornouailles... enfin, d'après les dernières dires de Minerva, cette mégère ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de parler à tort et à travers de ses anciens élèves.

Imaginez donc la surprise pour Severus Snape lorsque ce fut un Bill Weasley pour le moins dénudé, sa virilité cachée in extrémis derrière un minuscule et ridicule tablier de soubrette, qui vint lui ouvrir la porte du terrier.

_Au fin fond d'une pièce mal éclairée, à peine quelques heures plus tard... _

Bill était au bord de la nausée, et dire qu'il avait été victime d'un charme de confusion, qui, mélangé à une intoxication aux effluves de filtres d'amour, avait donné un résultat pour le moins surprenant.

Mais le pire dans toute cette histoire, c'est qu'il... il avait eu l'intention de... faire une proposition à Snape ! Ecoeuré n'était pas encore le mot adéquat qui reflétait au mieux son état d'esprit actuel. Et si Snape n'avait pas eu la présence d'esprit de lancer un contre-sort ? Et s'il ne s'était pas rendu compte que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond ? A l'heure qu'il est... par Merlin. Il allait vomir, c'est sûr. Il avait l'impression qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi humilié de toute sa vie... Fred et Georges allaient le payer, et cher !

_-_

_The end_

_-_

_

* * *

_**N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis ^^ **


End file.
